Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a substrate treating apparatus and a substrate treating method, and more particularly to a substrate treating apparatus that may adjust a discharge amount of a gas in a process chamber of the substrate treating apparatus and a substrate treating method.
Plasma refers to a gaseous state in which ions, electrons, radicals, or the like are ionized, and the plasma is generated by a very high temperature, a strong electric field, or a radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic field.
The plasma is variously utilized in a lithography process that uses a photoresist to manufacture a semiconductor device. As an example, the utility of the plasma gradually increases when various fine circuit patterns such as lines or space patterns on a substrate or during an ashing process of removing a photoresist film used for a mask is removed in an ion implantation process.
In this way, in a substrate treating apparatus using plasma, the flows of the gas in the chamber has to be controlled because the residual time of the process gas and the residual gases in the process chamber significantly influences the uniformity of the substrate treating process.
There is a method for changing a process recipe or hardware that may influence flows of a gas for control of the flows of the gas, but this method causes a significant loss in an aspect of costs and time.